Descendants: The Concert
Descendants: The Concert is a worldwide concert tour promoting the 2015 Disney Channel Original Movie Descendants. The tour started in January 2016 in Vancouver, which is where the movie was filmed, and is set to end eleven (11) months later in Australia. Performers The movie's original cast members (Dove Cameron, Cameron Boyce, Booboo Stewart, Sofia Carson, Mitchell Hope, Sarah Jeffery, Jedidiah Goodacre, Brenna D'Amico, Zachary Gibson, Dianne Doan, Kristin Chenoweth) are all taking part in the concert. They are also joined by a total of 10 backup dancers at one point or another. Stage Design The main stage does not have a particular shape. However, there's an LED screen design taking up about 80% of the back. Individual band members are placed on either side of the stage, despite not being visible because of the screens. Costumes The costumes used for the tour are much like the ones from the movie. However, the ones used for "Set it Off" are a bit shinier than the movie version. Set list # "Intro" (contains excerpts of "Rotten to the Core", "Did I Mention", and "Set it Off") # "Rotten to the Core" (performed by Dove Cameron, Cameron Boyce, Booboo Stewart, and Sofia Carson) # "Just So Right" (performed by Booboo Stewart) # "Evil Like Me" (performed by Kristin Chenoweth and Dove Cameron) # "Did I Mention" (performed by Mitchell Hope) # "If Only" (performed by Dove Cameron) # "Better In Stereo" (performed by Dove Cameron; from Liv & Maddie) # "Be Our Guest" (performed by Mitchell Hope featuring Brenna D'Amico, Jedidiah Goodacre, and Sarah Jeffery) # "Good is the New Bad" (performed by Dove Cameron, Sofia Carson, Jedidiah Goodacre, Dianne Doan, and Sarah Jeffery) # "Night is Young" (performed by Brenna D'Amico) # "I'm Your Girl" (performed by Dianne Doan) # "Genie in a Bottle" (Christina Aguilera cover; performed by Dove Cameron; Europe and Asia only) # "Ready or Not" (Hi-5 cover; performed by Dove Cameron, Cameron Boyce, Booboo Stewart, and Sofia Carson) # "Set It Off" (performed by Dove Cameron, Cameron Boyce, Booboo Stewart, Sofia Carson, Sarah Jeffery, and Mitchell Hope) Reactions The tour received mostly positive reviews. A reviewer at the concert in Ottawa noted the audience's enthusiasm and wrote that "this was one hell of a fun evening!" But the reviewer noted "the burden of embarking on a global tour to promote the movie, a real phenomenon." The reviewer for the Los Angeles stop gave "Be Our Guest" an unqualified rave: "Absolutely no one asked for a ridiculous cover of a Beauty & the Beast classic." At their Philadelphia stop: "From 'Rotten to the Core' to the almost-epic 'Did I Mention', and Liv & Maddie 's 'Better In Stereo' to the ever-iconic 'Set It Off', this was undoubtedly an awesome thing to witness." Tour dates Cancelled Shows Backup Band & Dancers 'Band & Background Vocalists' * Vanessa Arimoto - backup vocals * Selina Bodmer - backup vocals * Katie Henriques - backup vocals * Axel Almirón - rhythm guitar * Christopher Affré - bass guitar * Greg Raymond - keyboard * Paul Strathmore, Jr. - drums 'Dancers' * Rhia Washington * Louis Pereira * Helen Biskupski * John Sherman * Taylor Mahaffey * Peter Avshalomov * Jackie Aglietta * Egor Albanesi * Ellen Bagramyan * Kenny Flint Trivia * Each of the cast members had two (2) kinds of microphones for this tour: a beige headset mic with a small pad on the tip, as well as the "classic" handheld one. * It takes two (2) days to build the stage equipment. * The LED screen design closely resembles the one from Eurovision Song Contest 2013. * The movie's Google Plus account created a poll on November 22, 2015, in which they asked fans which venue would be suitable for the upcoming concert in Pittsburgh. At first, many people voted for the Benedum Center. Heinz Hall later received more votes. Just a few days after the concert in Montreal, Heinz Hall won with 67% of the vote, and Benedum Center ending up with only 33%. Category:Concerts Category:Concerts that allow videotaping Category:2016 concert tours Category:Browse